callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring of Steel
Ring of Steel is the ninth mission in Call of Duty: World at War. It continues from the level Blood and Iron in which a train full of Soviet troops assault the surrounding area of suburbs and outskirts of Berlin (it is presumed that the train was carrying more troops, but only about 10 Soviet troops combat with Pvt. Dmitri). Half of the fighting then takes place in CQC but the beginning of the fighting takes place outside. Walkthrough Both sides are equally defended, but stick to the right side since a T-34 will be rolling up there. Use the Mosin-Nagant to deal with the infantry at a long range, or come in close with a PPSh-41 from the two that are leaning on some boxes while gathering ammo from downed comrades. Hide behind the low walls in prone position if at low health. Continue to head up the stairs of the either building, but be careful as there are some Germans up the stairs with MP40s. Once all of the Germans are eliminated in the building, there is no need to enter the adjacent building; allies will finish that one off.Panzerschrecks can be shot at the building where all of the tanks are shooting at to speed up the event cues, but it is not necessary. Once Sgt. Reznov tells the team to advance, enter the building via a hole in the wall on the east of it. Once in the building, there is a choice to make: trade in a weapon for a near empty MG42 or not. If you decide to change, the Mosin-Nagant should be your abandoned weapon, as the Kar98k and more Mosin-Nagants will be available in the next battles. Either way, stock up before continuing on and then go. There should be some comrades taking out German POWs, and then a T-34 tank should destroy the wall for the player to get through. There are now two options: continue to attack the Germans at the higher balcony area with Commissar Markhov or battle the Germans defending the entrance of the Asylum with Reznov with and MG supporting the Germans. Both battles are equal in difficulty, but if you do take the balcony area and the move on to support Reznov, you will need to make sure you kill the Germans, majority of them will be hiding behind cover (sometimes they will hide behind a car) toss a grenade at them to destroy the car in which its explosions should kill any surrounding Germans. Try to hide in the partially destroyed houses on the right, as no grenade can reach you in there. Once your battle is done there, help Reznov and your comrades defeat the German defenders on the ground. Aim for the MG gunner first, then mop up the Germans hiding behind cover; the MG will sometimes periodically come back, though, you should be able to destroy all enemies before that happens. Enter the Asylum and continue on. Now the CQC battle begins. Reznov will then tell the player to grab a shotgun, this is one of the only times the Double-Barreled Shotgun w/grip will be used. When you come up the stairs look behind you. There is an MG42 leaning against the drawer. You get quite a bit of ammo if you take it. When Reznov will say that it is quiet; there will be Germans waiting to ambush you when you enter the area where there is a long low wall of makeshift items that create a barrier, toss a grenade and move a little further so they will spawn. That should take care of most of them. The battle should be quick, and using grenades and Molotov Cocktails will speed it up. Proceed to the next area, it should have many Germans shooting Panzerschrecks at you from the rooftops, they are also armed with Gewehr 43s. Try to kill the Panzerschreck users first, but move to the left for there are Germans with a mounted MG42. There is also a stockpile of some Panzerschrecks and a Gewehr 43 to the adjacent room to the right of the open balcony area. Once majority of them are killed, proceed onwards to the next area, it should have a heavily sandbagged mounted MG42, quickly kill the gunner by tossing a cooked grenade or shoot through the tiny look-hole. Either way, with him gone, you can easily mop up the rest of the Germans in the area. Exit this area and enter the next, you should be outdoors, and see Germans fleeing from T-34s. Keep moving forward. They will usually retreat, but can still be fired at. You are in fact able to ride on the T-34’s MG turret, this is a better option on higher difficulties if you do not want to walk and get shot by enemies (though, you still can be damaged while in the turret). Once the Commissar announces his speech, the mission ends. Trivia * If a Blue uniformed Russian's head is destroyed, legs or arms off with the shotgun, his uniform instantly changes to yellow. This happens for every mission in the Russian campaign. *In the Asylum, you can see human figures drawn with blood on the walls, there is one near the little chest that the Sawed-Off Double-barreled shotgun w/Grip is lying on. * You can use the T-34’s MG turret during the last part of the mission but the sound of the turret sounds similar to the DP-28, and the first person perspective is different compared the MG turret of the multiplayer T-34. It is as if you have Greased Bearings and Water Cooler on the turret at the same time due to you firing the weapon for longer periods of time and being able to rotate quickly. *The Machine Gun on the T-34 tank is a M1919 Browning machine gun. *The asylum has some similar features as the one in Verruckt. * Kill 15 Nazis while mounted on said tank and receive your Ruthless Achievement/Trophy. This Achievement/Trophy can also be gained in co-op games if you are having difficulty getting this in singleplayer. * At the beginning of this mission the commissar says “with your bullets, with your bayonets, with your bare hands…” but no bayonets are present in this mission. * In the place where you get the Sawed-Off Double-barreled shotgun w/ Grip sometimes there is only one shell loaded, perhaps indicating that someone committed suicide with it. * In this level you pass through a Nazi Asylum, that actually existed in real life. It was called the Wittenau Sanitorium and is the setting for the second Nazi Zombie mission, Verruckt. *At the start of the mission the commissar says it is Hitler's birthday; The date is April 23, his birthday was the 20th. This could also mean the assault is a "surprise gift" for him, or it could also simply be propaganda on the part of the commissar, part of whose job it is to provide morale. *In the beginning when the first mission starts it say the name of the mission, where it is and the date and the date says that it is the 23rd of April. In the beginning cutscene where it shows the train moving towards a city it says April 20, 1945. *At the very end of the mission, Commissar Markhov speaks on what sounds like speakers from inside one of the tanks. However the the Commissar is on the street alongside the rest of the men. * Also before the mission actually starts, the names of previous battles say 03' instead of 43'. * The Tank that Reznov tells you to use for cover is actually your tank from Blood and Iron. * If you follow Reznov when he enters the asylum, look over a pile of boxes and you can see a bird fly off. This is the only animal in the game, apart from the crow in "Vendetta," the rats in "Eviction," Dogs and Hellhounds. * If you throw a Molotov Cocktail at a tank that is moving on the Wii version, the flames will levitate on the ground when the tank moves on. * After you clear the asylum, your AI teammates start coming from the asylum's courtyard. If you knife them while they are climbing over a concrete slab, their heads will magically disappear and the teammate will die. This is disturbing as if you knifed a normal enemy, they would just die. Also, there is no blood spewed out when their head disappears. This is a graphic bug because if you knife a teammate in a animation, they will also lose their head. * The tank turret sounds like a DP-28. This is most likely the closest you would get to a DP-28 in the single player campaign * When you shoot at the two MG from the building where the tank is stuck and torn apart, Reznov will say "Yes" wherever he stands and may not be sure that he can see the two fallen. * If you throw a grenade at your comrades executing the German officers, only the German officers die and your comrades don't have to draw their weapons to finish them. * At the beginning of the mission, the Germans who are crawling already start before the tank fires a round. * Before Reznov tells Chernov they will break through the wall with brute force, the tank can be seen stationary. If you jump onto the back or front of the tank, you will not fall off as usual. However, if you do this, you will immediately die for no reason once the tank starts moving. * The person who comitted suicide with the Sawed-Off Double-barreled shotgun most likely held the gun to their head, as the amount of gore on the surrounding wall and floor suggests so. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels